


Puzzle Pieces

by LissyArt101



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Caves, Demons, Devils, Fantasy, Injury, Jigsaw Puzzles, Major Character Injury, Original Mythology, Pieces, Puzzles, Running, Suspense, king of the demons, puzzle pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyArt101/pseuds/LissyArt101
Summary: She was out of breath, and kept running. She had finally gotten a hold of the precious item, when they had begun to chase her. Theiving wasn't easy, and yet she did it. She had the item and she wouldn't let anyone else get it. Especially a demon. The devil at her back wasn't going to let her have it.
Relationships: Bell-mère & Nami & Nojiko, Monkey D. Luffy & Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami & Roronoa Zoro & Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Smoker, Monkey D. Luffy & Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nami & Nefertari Vivi, Nami & Nico Robin, Nami & Nojiko (One Piece), Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami & Tony Tony Chopper, Nami & Usopp (One Piece), Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write things like this, so I'm trying out something new. I normally try to create in a universe, a setting, that has been done before, or already has its own mythology in, and all I need to do is adapt the characters to it. However, I am stepping OUT of my comfortable little zone of box, and write this. The chapters are probably going to be shorter than my other works, but I'm trying to make this the best story I can.

##  I.

A heavy breath floated through the air. Bare and splintered feet slammed into the moss covered dirt. The wind brushed into the delicate ears. Strawberry blond locks of hair whipped around. Trees went by in a blur. Bruised, and scratched hands clutched to the chest, holding a small bundle. Wild eyes, scared of the outcome, looked back. The clothes got stuck on a few branches, but were left behind, without a second thought. Tears went along the edges of the skirt, the sleeves of the blouse. A stumble, a fall, were things that couldn’t happen, and yet, her feet tripped over themselves, and she held herself as she rolled down the hill.

“Give that back!” the voice chasing her called. “Men, don’t let that thief escape!”

“Got it, Captain.” another voice responded, before she could hear the angry footsteps of the large beast he had rode.

She was hurting, pain shot through her legs, even more so than before, and she managed to bring herself to a standing position. She held onto the buddle even more violently than before, the scratches from her fall, bleeding down her arms. She limped over to a fallen tree, and crawled into it’s empty stump. Hoping, praying that this would hide her from the wild beast. She hoped the sudden storm of rain washed away the scent of her blood. She hoped she’d be able to get away from this guy. It was all she could pray to do.

Her heartbeat quickened, and she found herself suddenly holding her breath, as she ducked herself further into the stump of the tree. She heard the beast there. She heard him right next to the stump. His heavy, stinky breath of dead carcusses roamed the air, but she couldn’t move. Dare she did, he’d turn his head, and easily find her afterward. She slipped further into the stump. The mud lining its edge mixed with the moss, and fell on top of her. While she was thankful for it, she was also concerned that the beast and his rider would hear the slip of the mud and notice her.

He left. She let go of her breath, and let her heartbeat resume it’s regular pacing. Or almost regular pacing. She was still deathly scared of dying, but what else could she do? The man after her was a devil. A wretched devil. She couldn’t do  _ anything _ against him. She was utterly doomed. She began to stand, when she felt the ground beneath her cave.

She’s inside of a stump. The ground shouldn’t cave. She told herself, but maybe, the whole stump was slipping into the sinkhole the rain had created. She tried to get out of it, but found her bare food stuck in the roots of the tree, and she slipped even further into the hole. The bundle nearly left her hold, but she grabbed it, before her hair disappeared into the hole. She was gone. At least they couldn’t find her. She’d let the hold kill her before they did. Being torn to shreds by a wild beast, cut to bits by a sword, or shot through with a cannon were all worse than being suffocated by the mud of this sinkhole, she told herself.

She didn’t want to die. She wanted to do anything  _ but _ die, but here she was, holding onto her breath as she tightened her grip on the small bundle. Even if she  _ did _ die, she wouldn’t let them have it. She couldn’t let them have it. No man of their calibur deserved something as precious as this. She closed her eyes even tighter, hoping to at least lengthen the amount of time she’d be able to live. At least she didn’t have to see that man, that devil’s wretched face. With his awful paintings across his face.

“You okay?” she heard a male, yet young, voice beside her. How could he speak in the suffocating air of the sinkhole? Suffocating? Wait, she could breath. Had it just been a hole she had fallen into? How come she could breath? That didn’t make sense.

She decided to answer the child beside her, and she opened her eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine.” she said, and sat up.

He wasn’t necessarily a child, she noticed, but he was young, nonetheless. He was covered in mud as well, so she couldn’t really give state any of his features, other than his large eyes that peered through the thick coat of mud he was wearing.

“That’s great!” He responded, happily, and she noticed the mud move along with his mouth.

“Who are you?” she asked, “and where are we?”

He tilted what must have been his head, “Um…” he began before looking up, “I was hoping you could answer that for me, who are you?”

“Nami. I fell through a sinkhole, and ended up in this…” she glanced around, it was muddy, but there was a spark of fire emitting next to her. Was it a cave? “Cave?”

“Seems to be one, yeah,” he responded, glancing around, “They let us stay here so Zoro could recover.”

_ Zoro? _ Where had she heard that name before? It sounded so vivid. As if it was supposedly a well known name. “Your friend?” she asked.

“Yep!” he answered, with must have been a smile, again. He was still deathly covered in mud.

She glanced down at herself, noticing that she was also covered in the same substance, just not as much as he was. So it wasn’t the sinkhole that made him that muddy? “Where is your friend?” she asked.

“You're sitting on him.” the mud pile answered her, pointing to under her butt.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” she stated, and scrambled over, and unfortunately, having a wall on her otherside, into the being covered in mud. It turned out, he was  _ really _ covered in mud, cause a decent amount of mud covered her as she slammed into him, and she still didn’t reach his actual body. She quickly got up again though, and sat next to the pile of mud.

She glanced down at whatever she was sitting on, and noticed another mud covered being, just not as much as the one beside her. He was probably dosed with the amount of mud she was, since she could still make out his body, and face. He was sleeping, it appeared. “What happened?” she asked.

The mud pile next to her looked over at her, before shrugging what was probably his shoulders, “I think he got stabbed when he was tryna save me.”

“Stabbed!” she exclaimed, “Is he alright?”

The mud man looked back at the guy sleeping before them, “Oh yeah, he said he just needs to sleep, is all.”

“Just needs to sleep!” she repeated, “This mud on his wounds are probably not healthy for him, you know! How long have you guys been down here?”

He shrugged his shoulders again, “Don’t know. We kinda ended up here when that bastard shot a canon at us.”

“Shot a canon?” she repeated, “How would you guys end up here, if you were shot with a canon?”

“How would  _ I _ know!” he stated, “I tried digging us out, but that mud just likes to fall in the more I dig. Now my hat’s dirty.”

“Your hat?” she repeated before looking him over again. He was wearing a hat? Where was the hat? “What about the rest of you? You’re covered in mud.”

He looked down, “Wow! You’re right!”

She didn’t even know his name, and she already knew he was stupid. A complete idiot. She was stuck with an idiot and a sleeping dead-man. At least they didn’t know who she was, that would be the end for her, though it sounded, by his story, that they weren’t exactly on terms with the guy she assumed was the one chasing her. She scooted herself a little further from the mud pile, and closer to the burning fire. The fire was still burning in this place of little oxygen, how was that possible? Through the water in the mud, perhaps?

“How is the fire burning, still?” she asked.

The mud pile turned to her, as he was brushing off all the mud on him. Black hair. He had black hair, and a straw hat covering the top of his head. How come she hadn’t noticed that hat in the pile of mud? It was a little too big for him. “Cause Zoro lights it.” he said.

“The guy who’s sleeping?” she asked.

He scraped the mud off his hands with his nails, before wiping his own face, “Yep.” he answered.

“Who are you?” She asked, bringing up the first question she had asked him.

“Me?” he asked, as a red devil’s tail swung up from the pile of mud, and she gasped. A giant grin spread across his face, “I’m Monkey D. Luffy. The man who's gonna be King of the Demons.”


	2. II.

##  II.

“A devil?” she whispered, but he must have heard it, cause he got up into her face at the word.

“Are you one, too?” he asked, his meat smelling breath brushing over her face. She wanted to not think about what kinds of meat he had eaten. He was a devil, after all.

“No, I…”

He sat back, “I like you, join my crew.”

“You’re what?” Nami stated, shock coursing through her veins.

“My demon crew.” he repeated.

“I’m not a demon.” Nami sighed, “let alone a devil.”

“Zoro’s not either.” the devil named Luffy stated, gesturing over to the sleeping man.

She was too shocked to come back with something, and her mind was trying to think of any way to get away from another devil. She glanced around, but found no other way out than the way she came, but that had closed up, long ago. She tried to rack her brain if he had said anything about how to escape. He had said he was digging, but he also said that…

“You said  _ ‘they’ _ who are they?” she asked.

“Hm?” he asked, his gaze turning to face her again. The owl-like eyes staring into her soul. She gulped, and decided to at least try and trick the devil so she could get out of there.

“You said they let you stay here, who are the people who let you stay here?” she asked again.

“The old man and his dog.” the devil replied, as if it had been obvious.

“They buried you?” she stated, before smirking, “serves a devil right.”

He stared at her confused, before giggling. A high pitched giggle, that made her thing she was speaking to a child, again, “You’re funny,” he stated, before nodding his head as if agreeing to a lengthy speech, “I’ve decided, you’re joining us.”

“I’d rather not,” Nami replied, “I don’t make deals with devils.” His owl eyes looked over her again, before sighing in defeat. “I like money and oranges, so why would I waste my life with someone who could kill me at any second?”

“Kill you?” she heard a deep voice grumble.

“Ah! Zoro! You’re alive!” the devil exclaimed an expression of a gleeful child rested on his face.

“Of course I’m alive, idiot.” the man who had been sleeping grumbled, as he sat up, rubbing the mud out of his hair. His locks looked green in the light, and she could see now that he was built. His eyes were narrow, and judging, and she heard the sound of metal hitting against itself as his figure sat up. His torso was a little longer than the devil’s as his hair brushed against the mud of the ceiling of the small cave she had found herself in. “Who are you?” his voice was directed to her, but the fire didn’t light his features as he was probably glaring at her.

“That’s Nami!” the devil stated, with a smile, “she’s gonna join us! She’s funny.” his giggle broke his speech, and she shifted in her spot, and clutched the bundle she held a little tighter.

“ _ She’s _ funny?” Zoro’s voice sounded, and she felt slightly offended, though she wasn’t sure why.

She sagged her shoulders, as she decided to explain things, “I’m not joining you, devil.”

“Quite the witch, Luffy.” Zoro stated, turning his attention away from her, and toward the black haired devil beside him.

“A witch!” Luffy exclaimed, suddenly extremely joyful. His figure came toward her like a snake attacking its prey, and she backed up away from him, afraid of what he’d do to her. She wasn’t a witch, and never wanted to be one. That’s why she needed what was in the bundle in the first place. “You’re a witch? So you can navigate?”

“Na...vi...gate?” she repeated, still surprised by his sudden closeness to her again. She could see his tail swinging like a puppy behind him, as one hand rested beside her thigh, and the other between them both.

“Yeah!” the devil repeated, and she noticed his teeth were rather white, despite the lighting and where they currently were, “Colby said that witches knew how to navigate! And Zoro said we need a navigator!”

He got even closer as he got more excited, and it caused her to back up even further, her leg flailed out, and bumped into the torch that was lighting the small room. Darkness. She was suddenly surrounded by darkness once again, and the cold feeling of the earth she was in came back to her. This was awful. Now she didn’t even have the warmth of the fire that was lighting the small cave, and with no way out, she was forever stuck with the devil practically laying in her lap.

“Zoro, I think the fire went out again.” his voice sounded closer than before.

“Where’s the torch?” the deep voice of Zoro sounded further away from her, yet still slightly echoing off the muddy walls of the cave they were in.

“I thought it was over here.” the devil’s voice stated, as she felt him pushing away from her, his voice getting closer to where Zoro was.

Relief. He wasn’t going to eat her. He wasn’t going to kill her. Maybe accidently hitting the torch was a good thing, though, she almost wished he hadn’t moved, having that body heat against her front was better than the cold mud that her back was against. However, her freedom was a little bit more granted to her once she felt the rest of his body move away from her. She could get out, she could somehow manage to escape from them. That strange devil and his minion. She wouldn’t let another devil, another demon have control of her life.

Her heartbeat quickened as she felt the cold mud slip off her back as she silently sat up a little straighter. Her eyes were somehow adjusting to the pitchblack of the cave they were in, and she could nearly see the glowing owl eyes of the devil as he searched for something to light the fire. With her hand still clutching tightly to the bundle against her chest, she scooted along the walls of the mud, and around to where she could no longer feel the light wind against her leg from the devil’s swishing tail. There was no real way out, they’d suffocate in the cave, she was certain. She pushed herself back against the wall, hoping to find the spot that he had been digging.

The more she watched the two in silence, the more she noticed their features. Had it just been her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she wouldn’t think much of it. But her logic told her otherwise. That it wasn’t natural for eyes to become adjusted to the dark, and see things in the dark, when there was no light to reflect She was covered in mud, the light feeling of a little more  _ shouldn’t  _ have startled her like it did, but for her to actually speak, when she was trying to make sure they didn’t notice her was another story. She tried to push herself a little further, but her arm hit a rock, and she held in the want to voice her pain.

“Nami?” the devil’s voice floated through the air, “you moved,” his head turned, and his eyes glowed against the muddy walls she was hiding within.

“Luffy,” Zoro brought his attention back, and Nami let loose a quiet sigh of relief. “Our sources for lighting the fire are all wet. We can’t light another fire.”

“What!” the devil exclaimed, “What! No! Zoro!”

Finally. She found the source of the light, she pushed herself up from against the wall, and crawled over to where a barely visible stream of light was shining into the dark cave she had been trapped in. Had that wretched devil not turned around, she wouldn’t have noticed it. She had to thank him, even if she didn’t want to spend any more time with him. She just needed to somehow manage to get out of the mud before they noticed her, and then she would be home free. She could go back, and do all of the things she loved. She’d never have to suffer under his wretched rule again. She’d never be a witch. It was  _ never _ going to happen.

“Fine.” the devil’s voice spoke as she heard him coming closer, “I’ll go get some dry… whatever it is you need.”

He was directly behind her. His breath was breathing against her neck. She was trapped. She hadn’t even figured out how to get the stream of light to be larger, so she could get out, and yet, here she was, pinned between life and death, though the latter proving dominant. Did he know she was there? Either way, it didn’t matter, this devil was going to kill her for sure, her mind could already imagine the way he’d do it. His teeth sinking into her flesh as he tore her limb from limb. Or his sharp claws grabbing at her throat to rip her head off her body. Perhaps he was like the devil who had been pursuing her, and he’d separate himself as he sliced her body to shreds like his own.

She had to get out, she had to free herself from him. She gripped her hands into the dirt, and pushed it aside so that she could make the light brighter, so she could make the hole larger so that she could escape from her own grave. Why wouldn’t she be prone to die here? He was a devil, and they were underground, there was no way she’d be able to survive against him. At least, she could prolong her life just a little bit more so that she could live just a little longer. Every minute he didn’t attack her counted to her length of life she was holding onto by mere strings.

“Ack!” she heard his voice still behind her, and she began scraping into the dirt even faster, he was closer than he had been before. “Zoro! Don’t throw dirt at me!”

“I didn’t.” she heard Zoro mutter behind him, and she felt her fingers stumble upon hard rocks. Her hope of leaving, her hope of possibly living a longer life shattered. She felt his tail squirm around her ankles like a snake, and with the sudden amount of light she had let in, to her surprise, she could see how dirty his shiny black hair was.

“Nami!” He exclaimed, and her eyes traveled from his hair to his large owlish eyes, fear etching her face, not wanting him to take the chance to kill her now, “you found the way back out!”

“Back out?” she faked a smile. Maybe he was an idiot, and if she played along with him then he’d let her live.

“Yeah!” he stated, with a grin, before turning his head to motion Zoro over, “yeah, Zoro and I were hiding in here, but that big-nosed guy shot a canon at us, remember?”

“Oh.” she muttered, before noticing him reach over to help create a larger opening.

“You look scared,” he stated, as he gripped his fingers around one of the rocks her fingers were bleeding from.

“Ah, yeah, I thought I was gonna die.” she answered, truthfully.

“Move it, Luffy, I’ll cut them.” Zoro’s deep voice echoed in the small chamber they were stuck in, he pulled out one of his swords and aimed it for the opening she created.

“Wait!” she stated, raising her hands up, “Isn’t it dangerous to swing a sword in the small area?”

The devil looked over at her, as if she were bringing up the most stupid thing in the world, and arguing that it was valid. Zoro raised a brow, before positioning his sword again, “Only choice we have, right?” he asked before swinging it at the rocks.

Luffy jumped back, pushing her in the process, away from the swinging sword of his comrade. He actually wasn’t  _ that _ heavy, she noticed as his lean body half laid over hers. His tail tickled the underside of her knee, and she jumped pushing him off of her. He didn’t seem to mind, as he was getting up himself, but she had a faint nerve that if she did something to displease him she’d end up with her neck severed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it! I love making this anxious. I love how I am making her fear Luffy, though he did no wrong! Hehe, yes, I know, I'm a little gory... This isn't exactly a child's novel, let's be honest.


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> announcement at the end.

##  III.

The rocks shattered, and the light streamed into their cave. She was relieved. Her hand clutched the bundle she dropped in trying to dig her way out, as she sat up straight, enjoying the sight of the light coming into the grave she was buried in. A shriek of shrill delight was exclaimed directly next to her, and she quickly remembered the danger she was in. Her eyes noticed that the singular sword the green haired man used was not the only sword he owned, as she shivered at seeing two other swords at his hip. She took in a deep breath, before sliding past both of them.

“It was great meeting you, but I’ve gotta get going! Bye!” she stated, with a fake smile on her features.

“Leaving already?” the devil, Luffy, asked, as he picked up some muddy sticks, “Oh, I guess these ones wouldn’t have worked.”

“I told you, idiot!” Zoro stated, before glaring at her, in the absence of the owl-like eyes from the one claiming to become Demon King.

“I never really agreed on staying with you two, besides, I’ve gotta get going so-” she was cut off by the devil’s sudden closeness as he grasped her hands in his own. Her attention was immediately drawn to the bundle she was holding, too scared to see his eyes trained on it.

“What’s this?” he asked, as his eyes met hers.

“Ah, just a little gift from my mom,” she lied.

“Ooh! Can I see it!” he asked, leaning in closer to her.

“No thanks, I like to keep it spec-” her eyes widened as she felt the bundle leave her grasp, “hey! That’s mine!”

“I wanna know what it is!” he stated, turning away from her and unwrapping the precious bundle.

“What is it?” Zoro asked, coming up next to him.

Luffy’s eyes glowed as he stared down at it, “So cool! It glows!” he turned back around to her, “Where’d you get it? I want one!”

“Fine,” she huffed, seeing no point in lying now, “I took it from Buggy, I need it to get more treasures.”

“Buggy?” the devil asked, before answering his own question, “That guy annoys me.”

“Can’t blame you, captain.” Zoro sighed, in response.

“Can I have it back?” Nami asked.

The devil’s eyes looked back down at it, before tossing the bundle over to her, “Why a puzzle piece anyway? There’s no other pieces.”

“I know,” Nami huffed, before carefully wrapping it up. Her eyes shot back up to him, “Wait, you're a demon, right?” he nodded, “so why do you not know about the puzzle pieces!”

“Are they important?” he asked, tilting his head, as his taller minion did the same.

“Important! Why of course they are important! How did you not know what they were! You… you’re a demon! A devil at that!”

“Do I need them?” his head tilted even further.

“You can’t have this one!” her fingers gripped at the bundle.

He slammed a fist to his open palm, “So it’s a mystery thing then,” he nodded his head satisfied, “Alright, Nami! You are coming with us!” a grin stretched across his face.

“No. There’s no way I’m going with a demon, let alone a devil. I hate demons! They should never walk the earth. They can drown in the sea for all I care!”

“But then I’d die.”

“That’s the point.”

“Well who cares about that! You’re coming with us, right?”

“Look here, devil-”

“I’m Luffy.”

“-devil-” Nami corrected, “I am not going to tag along with some crazy demon and his little minion, alright. I hate demons and devils!”

“Bummer.” the devil pouted.

“Thanks for getting me out of the cave, but this is where we part.”

“Huh,” he sighed, “but we really need a navigator.”

“What do you even need a navigator for!” Nami exclaimed, yelling in his face, which squinted at her action.

“To navigate.” he replied.

“I get that much,” she sighed, “but you're a devil! You can do anything! You don’t need a navigator.”

“I need a navigator.” he stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

“Luffy, just forget the witch, she’s not gonna join us anyway, we’ll just have to find a different one.” Zoro interrupted the argument.

The devil pouted, and Nami watched his swaying tail droop like a deflated balloon. The green haired man placed a sturdy hand on the lean devil’s shoulder, and they began to walk away. The thin red tail dragging across the wet ground, earning more mud to cake onto the mud it already had. A trail of sandals, boots, and a snake followed them as they walked away. She sighed, seeing as he literally acted like a child, and yelled at them.

“Where are you going anyway?”

Instantly, his tail sprung up, and he shot back into her face, latching his hands onto her forearms, “You’re really gonna come with us!” he exclaimed, and she could smell his meaty breath very clearly.

“I’m not joining your crew.” she retorted, earning the release of her arms, “But, I suppose we could team up, for now.” she raised her free hand for a firm handshake, and he stared at it confused, “We’re allies now.”

“Alright!” he exclaimed, slapping her hand like a high five, “Zoro! We got ourselves a navigator!”

“I’m just allying with you until we can get away from Buggy.” she frowned.

“I can beat him up, easy,” he smiled, with a light giggle.

“Don’t get so full of yourself, Luffy, he literally had you locked in a cage, remember?” Zoro frowned.

The devil's shoulders drooped, and he looked off to the side, with his lips in an obvious pout, “that’s because I was tied up.”

“How’d you get tied up?” Nami asked, confused.

He giggled, “They thought I was Buggy!”

She sighed, “I guess that makes sense, I mean, you  _ are  _ a devil.”

He looked over at her with a glare, “why do you keep bringing that up?”

“Just want to make it clear to you that I hate you.”

“Oh, okay.” he giggled, “that makes sense.”

What was wrong with this devil? He was a complete idiot, in every sense of the word. She literally told him she hated his ever-loving guts, and he had the nerve to smile, and  _ giggle _ . That pissed her off even more. Maybe it was because he was despised around the world, and he could just laugh at it, or because it felt like he was making fun of her. Humoring her. She wanted to stuff his face into a hole and let him suffocate. She clutched the bundle tighter to her chest, thankful that he had wrapped it back up.

“So, Luffy,” Zoro piped through her thoughts, and the smiling demon turned away from her, to look at his green-haired minion.

“Hm?” the devil asked, blinking.

“You said we were gonna beat Buggy, right?” he asked, “Can I have a shot at him, again?”

“I’m gonna beat Buggy,” the devil replied, marching up to Zoro, “but, sure!”

“You guys are pretty carefree. Do you even know who Buggy is?” Nami asked.

“He’s the guy that chased you, right?” the wretched devil asked, pointing to her.

“He’s the guy that locked this idiot up, right?” Zoro asked, pointing a thumb to the guy beside him.

“Got a big nose?” the devil asked, holding up his hands to shape out a ball-like shape around his nose.

“Comes apart in many different pieces?” Zoro asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Thinks he’s gonna be Demon King.” the devil pouted, angrily, folding his arms, as well.

“Is that the guy?” Zoro asked, pointing behind her.

She turned around, and glanced up the building she hadn’t noticed on the other side of the creek that they had opened up the cave to. She gasped, and noticed a canon aiming their way. They probably had no time to escape, there was no going back, either. She had seen those canons fire first hand, they destroyed the entire town behind the building she saw. She came full circle, didn’t she. She didn’t notice when she was running, but she must have gone in a loop. How could she do that? She was a navigator, for heaven’s sake. There was no way, right? Even though she couldn’t see the details of his disastrous face, she could tell he was angry, smiling, as he could tell her surprise. She was going to die. But on the bright side, so were the devil and his minion.

Through the echo of the trees around them, she heard that wretched, shrill voice, snickering out an order, “Fire!” it screamed right before the canon fired, and she watched the smoke ascend from the mouth of the canon, as her death appeared to happen in slow motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was a short chapter, but, I wanted to end off on a good cliff-hanger!  
> To make up for it, when I write and post the next chapter, I'll try to make it doublt the length of this one!  
> Thank you for enjoying my story! That makes me so happy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. I've been working on other works as well, if you wouldn't mind checking those ones out. If you wouldn't mind leaving your thoughts so that I can know if I want to continue writing this one, that would be amazing!
> 
> No, I won't stop writing this story because of my other works, however, with work, art, and other fanfics, ontop of trying to get a hold of my messy life, i have decided to go on a hiatus from thus story. for the time being. im going to try and put more of my focus on Dance My Memories Away, another One Piece fanfic in a modern au. I shoulde be back in writing this story by April, though.


End file.
